Career Development Program The Lymphoma SPORE Career Development program, based on the strong infrastructure for career development that has been a long tradition at both the University of Rochester and the University of Arizona, will provide comprehensive training and education to new investigators committed to careers in translational research in lymphoma. The goal of the SPORE Career Development Program will be to provide the necessary support, mentorship and research environment to enable young faculty to establish a translational research focus and independent funding in lymphoma. The specific aims of the Career Development Program are to: establish an environment that stimulates and facilitates multidisciplinary interactions among new lymphoma investigators, particularly minorities and women, and provides integrated research and education career development opportunities within a strong infrastructure of mentoring. The program's educational component includes: lymphoma-related educational seminars (videocast to all SPORE participants), skill building workshops (webcast) through the CTSI; master's degree in clinical investigation or translational research (visiting trainees); and intensive grant writing advisement/collaboration (individualized). A detailed, tailored mentoring plan will be implemented for each trainee since access to a strong mentor is critical to early career success. Funding will also be provided for costs related to the conduct of a translational study. A specific plan for program governance and implementation, trainee application, selection and evaluation, and evaluation of global program outcomes is outlined. The future expansion and success of translational research in lymphoma depends upon the support and enhancement of career development efforts that target individuals interested in hematologic malignancies and assure that they have continuous access to superb physician scientists. The proposed program will contribute to this important need.